


Rainy Days

by KinWrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, I Will Fill This Tag Myself If I Have To, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ill go down with this ship, its for kinnie reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Relationships: Mituna Captor/Gamzee Makara
Kudos: 13





	Rainy Days

The rain falls in a steady downpour outside Gamzee’s hive. He and Mituna curled up on the couch under a blanket. There’s two mugs of hot cocoa on the table and the tv plays some human movie that Mituna thinks is funny. Gamzee’s arms are firmly wrapped around his waist, holding the smaller troll close. Occasionally a small giggle escapes Mituna, everytime Gamzee smiles and tries to pull him closer. 

Eventually the movie ends and Mituna turns in his arms to face Gamzee. 

Gamzee smiles and gently kisses his forehead. “Hey lil miracle.”

Mituna blushes softly and snuggles into his chest, tangling their legs together gently. One of his hands trace nonsense patterns across Gamzee’s side. Eventually sliding under his shirt to feel his skin. Gooseflesh breaks out across his side.

“S cold tuna…” the words are whispered against the top of his head. Gamzee’s voice pitched low and sounding sleepy. 

Mituna kisses his chest softly whispering an apology, though he doesn’t remove his hand from Gamzee’s shirt. 

With as sleepy as they are it isn't surprising when Gamzee wakes up a few hours later. Face buried in Mituna’s hair with the smaller troll tucked into his chest. He can still hear the rain falling outside, splattering against the windows and making soft pitter-patter sounds. 

Deciding on making some food, Gamzee carefully extracts himself from Mituna’s hold and wanders into the kitchen. Pie and faygo or something else? Gamzee chuckles slightly “Pie and faygo of course.” And sets about making some slime pie as he cracks open a can of faygo. 

The pie is nearly done by the time Mituna wakes up. A soft confused sound escaping him as he realizes Gamzee isn’t on the couch with him anymore. The scent of baking pie reaches him and he relaxes, Gamzee hadn’t left him just gone to make pie. Shifting a bit, he snuggles into the couch with a yawn, pulling the blankets tighter around himself. He was well tucked in, something he was sure had to do with Gamzee. The larger troll was always taking care of him as much as he was able to. It made his heart throb in his chest, he was so pale for him it kind of hurt sometimes. 

He hears the timer go off in the kitchen before Gamzee shuffles around. Hears the oven open and close and the scent of freshly baked pie reaches him. 

Gamzee pokes his head into the room and smiles when he sees Mituna’s awake. “Hey lil miracle. There’s pie if you want some, and faygo.”

A small smile finds Mituna’s face and he blinks at Gamzee. “Okay, bring me some?”

The larger troll grins and nods “Anything you need tunabro.” and disappears into the kitchen once more. 

From the couch, he can hear him bumbling around the kitchen, pulling out plates and cups. Mituna smiles softly and he can just picture Gamzee in the kitchen. 

\--------

A few hours later finds Gamzee and Mituna laying on the floor staring at the ceiling. Gamzee’s talking about something but Mituna’s having a hard time focusing on the words. Too focused on the way the larger trolls voice flows. Pitched a bit quieter than usual, either due to the pie or due to the way they were pressed close together. 

This was good Mituna decided. He’d be happy to do this for the rest of their lives.

“Gamzee?”

The larger troll pauses in his rambling and blinks at Mituna happily, “Yeah?”

Mituna shifts to cuddle closer smiling softly at him. “I’m really pale for you.”

A soft blush colours Gamzee’s cheeks under the face paint and he smiles widely. “I’m pale for you too Tuna.”


End file.
